1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a display device including a display panel and a cover that covers the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device refers to a device for displaying an image. An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device is currently in the spotlight.
In general, a display device includes a display panel for displaying an image and a cover covering the display panel.
The above-described general display device may be driven and may be manufactured by various techniques according to the type of the display panel. However, it may be difficult to analyze the technique a manufacturer applied to a display panel of a display device without separation of a cover from the display panel. Accordingly, a cover may be removed from a display panel to analyze the display device.
However, a manufacture may not want its display device to be analyzed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.